Drive
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: It had become apparent that Dark hadn't been...into...stealing lately. So Krad came up with a plan. One that includes a dress, a Daisuke, and one Dark. But who's to say that it'll work?


**DNAngel belongs to its repective creators. I have no claim.

* * *

**

**Drive **

* * *

"You're a terrible person, Dark," Krad said brightly. He nodded to himself, agreeing, and then continued. "You have no drive to steal anymore! It's no fun chasing after you…there's no point anymore." He whined.

Dark glared at him darkly. "I wish you would shut up, Krad. Don't talk about what you don't know about."

The fair-haired man laughed. "You never listen…Say," he teased, "I bet if I was Daisuke you would listen to me!" He giggled brightly and began to prance around the dark-haired thief. "And you would love to please him. Maybe it's not your skills that are suffering—it's your libido!"

He dodged a kick to the head.

"Well," the man scolded hastily, "No need to get testy, Dark. What if Daisuke walks in? What would he say about you being such a terrible brute! After all," he added slyly, "you want to look good in front of him!"

Dark stood stiffly. "I wish you would just shut up, Krad. I don't need your stupid comments. Keep them to yourself, or I'll cut out your tongue." He was going to continue, but a flash of red entered his vision. Dark turned swiftly, and was rewarded with the vision of a smirking Krad. Dark cursed.

"See? You're whipped, Dark. And by Dai-Dai of all people. You know, the one you're supposed to help fall in love with someone else? Oh, the irony…two sealed beings, both fall in love with their tamers…and look to be free. An Oscar-worthy script!"

Dark stomped off angrily, wishing that he could forget the conversation had ever occurred…

And he succeeded… for the moment.

**

* * *

**

Nearly a week later, Dark was lounging lazily in the Niwa living room. There was no one else about, and he closed his eyes to get a little shut-eye before Krad could bug him again of mundane things. His attention was peaked, however, when he heard excited giggling.

It sounded a bit like Krad, but Dark comforted himself in the fact that at least the blonde angel wasn't bothering him. When he heard a slightly more feminine giggling that he knew to be Emiko, he became worried.

Dark peaked open an eye, and saw Emiko run up the stairs to Daisuke's room, a whirlwind of feathers falling after her (presumably from Krad). Then he became worried. What were they doing to his poor tamer? He heard a terrified squeak, and charged up the stairs; wings outstretched and ready to defend his tamer as he slammed open the door.

"**_Hands off the tamer_**! " Dark shouted.

His violet eyes were met with blinking red. Dark's eyes lingered on his partner's for a moment before scanning the other boy for injuries. No blood, no cuts, no bruises, no—Dark's thoughts were cut off when he saw exactly what his tamer was wearing.

Daisuke sat on the floor, eyes wide and a bright red flush creeping across his face as Dark looked at him.

The male was clad in a sleeveless, ankle-length dress. It was a pale cream color that enhanced his eyes, and a small ribbon was wrapped in his hair. Lace fringed the collar and sleeves, and barefoot feet met Dark's probing eyes. The dress, on no accounts, showed anything even slightly inappropriate. Dark smirked. "Trying out a new look, Dai?"

Daisuke turned a darker red, and then stood. He _swayed_ to where Dark was stand ing and looked at his feet shyly. And then he requested, "Dark, will you steal the _Falling Dreams _painting for me?" His eyes didn't meet Dark's but Dark grinned and tilted his chin up.

Dark brushed his cheek with his other hand. "Of course, tamer… but what will you give me in return? I don't work for free, you know."

Daisuke's face, if possible, got even redder. He nuzzled Dark's hand timidly, and placed a tiny hiss on Dark's cheek.

Dark grinned suavely. "I'll see you in a bit with the painting, Dai." The thief said cockily, and slid off of Daisuke's balcony to steal the requested painting.

Two minutes after his departure, Krad emerged from Daisuke's bathroom. He smirked (leading Emiko out of the bathroom, her arms full of frilly gowns) and said mockingly, "Well, would you look at that! At least now we know what will…drive him, per say."

On the floor of the bathroom, Daisuke squeaked, looking at the blushing With on the floor of his bedroom.


End file.
